Ancient Prophesy
by Ally's Angel's
Summary: In NM Edward never came back and Victoria found Bella. 50 years later the Cullen’s and their two newest members are invited by Aro to a ball for their change of diet? And the coronation for the mysterious new Princess Eliza, who hates them. not Aro/Bella
1. Prolougue

**Hey this is our first fic its co-written with xXxChloe AnnxXx, xXxBlonde ambitionxXx and Narika who doesnt have FanFiction. We dont care if you hate it and leave flames if you want to. **

Ancient Prophesy

Prologue

Aro POV

Along time ago I was in Italy on a business trip when I heard about a fortune teller that never got a thing wrong. I decided to go get my fortune told. When I reached her she said her name was Madame Pail, she said I would stay here and never leave this city. Madame Pail said I would be a very powerful man & I would change for the better. She then said I would have a daughter with hair the colour of coal with silver streaks through it with eyes the colour of snow. She would bring a lot of happiness to me and my brothers with her three daughters. One would have hair like fire and eyes like lavender, another hair like chocolate and eyes like grass and last a girl with golden hair and eyes like the sea. They will all be part of a prophesy, the prophesy was:

_With Beauty beyond compare.  
Earth, Water, Fire & Air, are the elements they control._

_1 Mother, 3 Daughters, is all it takes, _

_Sweet but deadly and with lives to fake._

_When all the world falls apart they will piece it together again, _

_Only then the Cold War will end._

She continued to say, in 3,000 years this will be fulfilled. I left after that; she was talking about 3,000 year's time!! I would never live for 3,000 years to see this wonderful life. Later that night a fire broke out in the hotel I was staying at. I was bleeding and burning I could fell it. I then saw a lady, she was smiling at me. She wasn't burnt, I thought it was heaven but then she whispered "hold still my dear" and bit my neck. Three days of excruciating pain. Then I was born to this new life. They are the only memories I have of my human life.

**We know this chap isn't good but We promise it will get better (hopefully)**

**Please Review.**

**XOXOX**

**Shana, Nikki and Clo**


	2. Not The EndPart One

**Soz for the latenesnes im not sure if thats a word but i get distracted easily =D so one of the other girls are going to type it up. This part has three to everyone to has reviewed or added this story. Big thnxs to Lianna -Love you Lots-. You don't see yourself clearly.  
**

** Well im not really sure how to do this but i don't own anything at the moment. I don't own twilight i only own the plot well a 1/3 of it anyways.**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!**

Not the End……- part 1

It's been 2 months now. I gripped my stomach hard. I had to hold myself together for Charlie's sake and because of what I had promised ………him that day that turned out to be the worst ever.

_~Flashback~_

_You…don't…want me? Alice? Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? I know Rose never did. But they don't want me?" I asked._

"_No. You're not good for me or them. You're a burden Bella. You cause us all pain. We don't want you and we never will. We won't come back, and we won't be in your life again. We won't bother you, talk to you, meet you, watch over you, or be in contact with you. We don't love you and never will and never have. I'm sorry we had to lie to you to keep you around, but I'm through with you. You aren't entertaining anymore. Goodbye Bella." Edward said coldly._

"_Wait!" I pleaded._

"_Take care of yourself and find someone who actually loves you." Edward ordered as he kissed my forehead and disappeared._

_I walked aimlessly through the forest and woods as I searched for something that no longer existed. I tripped eventually and laid down under the night sky, darkness of the shadows, and the coldness of the raging storm over my head. I listened to the thunder and watched the lightning strike around the sky in a blazing rage. I watched for what felt like an eternity until I finally felt something other than the coldness and heard something besides raging thunder and down pouring rain._

"_Bella?" a familiar commanding voice asked._

"_Bella, its Sam." Sam said._

"_Sam?" I whispered as I felt myself being picked up and then surrounded by unusual heat._

"_Yes. Are you hurt?" Sam asked and it sounded like a double meaning question._

"_They're gone. All the Cullens. They are all gone." I whispered as I clutched his shirt and buried my face in it._

"_They left you out here alone?" Sam asked horrified as he walked me through the forest._

"_Yes, Edward did. He lied to me. They all did. They all left me without saying goodbye. My best friend even left like I was useless. I am pathetic." I sobbed_

_~End of Flashback~_

I could never thank Sam enough after that me, Emily and surprisingly Leah all became friends. Sam and Jacob also told me about the wolves.

So now I was trying not to remember him. I couldn't bear the thought of him but I couldn't bear the thought of forgetting him? I hate that I love him. The only problem with remembering him was that it was tearing me apart. That was why I was here.  
The Meadow, Our Meadow.  
To remember with no witness's to my pain. To spend a few hours wrapped in my memories of him. That was why I was trying to find the magic of our meadow, but it wouldn't come. It's like it knew half was missing, it needed him. What was that? There was a rustling in the bushes in front of me.  
Was it him? Has he come back?

No.

Straight in front of me was a tail, catlike woman with flaming red hair. Back eyes. Hungry for blood and vengeance.

Victoria.

"Hello dearest Isabella," she smirked at my name as she said it with her feral voice.

"We met again, but where is your prince, your Edward" she snarled at his name. "Shouldn't he be sweeping in soon, to save you from big bad me?"

I started shaking my head, not believing she was here and asking me about Edw…….him.

"They left, He left, all of them. Gone" I whispered clutching at the hole in my stomach.

"What? He left the poor pathetic human"-I winced as she said this- "James died for NOTHING!!!!" she screeched at me, and if possible, her eyes grew even darker.

"Do you know how much I loved James, Isabella? Your Edward killed him, we'll not yours anymore" She snickered. I felt sick, thinking about him now with her here in our meadow. It didn't feel right.

"But James died for nothing and he's gone because of YOU! And now little old Edward decides he doesn't want you!!!! I hate you, you bitch!"

I guess she's right he he doesn't want me, none of them do. Maybe they never did, maybe he never did. I could feel tears in my eyes as this thought crossed my mind.

"At midnight tonight, you will suffer for what you did to me. Now that it can no longer be mate for mate." She whispered with an eerie edge to her hate filled voice.

She raised her right arm gesturing toward the moon, low in the sky, just about to take the sky from the sun and bring twilight. Another memory. Everything is about him and now before I can say goodbye properly with one last I love you, Victoria would kill me. As if on cue to my thoughts Victoria spoke up again.

"Before I kill you. I will show you the pain of what I felt when you took James away from me."

I couldn't help it, as she stepped forwards I stepped backwards. Not a good idea for me. Immediately, on the second step, my lack of co-ordination kicked in and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at Victoria.

"Nighty Night my dearest Isabella" She whispered in my ear before she bit down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Day 1 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Fire, Pain but yet I did not scream.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Day 2 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
"Weird" I thought there was no more fire, no more pain just peace.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Day 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fire, pain and more fire. But I've had worse, when....he -wince- left me. I realised at once what this meant. I was going to be a vampire. My wish. The question was whether or not I still wanted this or not? I wasn't sure but I could hear fighting in the back of my mind. How long has it been, could it of been 3 days already? As I concentrated on this noise, it came into focus. Wild cries, snarls and growls from Victoria &... I blinked to make my vision clearer. I gasped at what I saw.

Victoria was fighting the wolves.

No! I would not allow Jacob to be hurt. But there was nothing I could do and with that the sound of screaming doubled. Some was coming from me, the fire running through my veins and the other I believed was the Victoria being finished off by the wolves. I hoped, despite everything, she and James ended up together wherever their kind… my kind ended up. Everyone should the right to be with their beloved.

"Bells, Bells, you gotta listen to me. Please! You've gotta wake up Bells. For me, for Charlie, for the pack. I love you, we all do" Jacobs voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I felt terrible Charlie, Jacob and the pack. Renée and Phil died in a bank shooting last month.  
**(A/N: I was going to put fire or car crash but where the fun in that.)** What would they do without me??? Would I be able to see Jake again?? Does the treaty apply to me? I know it would be too dangerous to see Charlie again, he had too of believed I was dead.

The fire had stopped, so I opened my eyes to see the whole pack there, all in human form. I saw everything, not saw like I used to but actually SAW. The meadow, the trees with little scratch marks in them, flowers everything was so vibrant with colour.

Hope you liked it. I was listing to this awsome song when i was typing this- Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamins and Josey by Hey Monday-

Love Cassadee 3

xoxox

Love S,N,C


	3. Not the EndPart Two

**Hey everyone so sorry for the lateness but i have so many assignments!!! Big thanks to Clo, she wrote most of this and remember "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind".... gotta love Dr. Seuss. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight unfortunately. I don't, Clo doesn't and Nikki doesn't either.**

**Here's Not the End....Part two hope you enjoy**

~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~

The fire had stopped, so I opened my eyes to see the whole pack there, all in human form. I saw everything, not saw like I used to but actually SAW. The meadow, the trees with little scratch marks in them, flowers everything was so vibrant with colour

~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~

I stood up and the pack took a step back. Jacob was the first to speak because I was too busy looking around to say anything.

"Bells?"Jacob asked

"Jake?" Wow my voice sounded like tinkling bells and wind. "Jake!" I yelled and ran at him to give him a hug, but as we came in contact we both went flying backwards into a tree.

"WOW Bells your strong" Jacob chuckled and the pack laughed.

I got off the ground and brushed myself of then helped Jake up.

"I'm so so so sorry Jake, I should umm go" I managed to choke out. I went to leave but I felt a hot hand on my back. I turned around and pulled my hand out of Jakes grip without any effort.

"No Bells don't go. Come back to the rez and we'll talk there." He held out his hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else"

"Bells you didn't hurt me come on"

"No" I frowned and stomped my foot. I knew I was being immature but I didn't want to go.

"Oh come on Bells, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" He said in a teasing tone.

I chuckled  
"Fine, I'll race you back" With that said I raced of through the forest. I could hear the rest of the pack behind me. I arrived at Billy's place before anybody else and Billy wasn't home yet so I sat on the roof. I loved running its so exhilarating and just wow. I don't know how I could ever find it nauseating when…… I stopped dead in my thoughts. Edward, OMG Edward left me. I sat down and started to cry then I realised I couldn't so I dry sobbed until the rest of the pack came.

"Bella?" It was Sam

"He he...he left me didn't he?"

"Um… Yes a couple of months ago." This time it was a young boy's voice. Seth. "Come down the elders would like to talk to you for awhile"

"O…o...okay" I said as I got down from the roof.

We sat in Billy's living room and everyone was here, Seth, Sam and Emily were on the couch. Embry, Jacob and Quil were on the other couch. Leah and Billy were in arm chairs while Paul and Jared were on the floor. They were all looking up at me. Billy was the first to break the silence.

"So, Bella like Seth said before we would like to ask you a few questions and change the treaty for your case."

"Ok, I'm alright with that. Does that mean I can come here whenever I want?" I asked him I hope it does.

"Yes, you can come here whenever you feel fit to, but we have to be cautions. Bella how are you feeling? "

"Um…fine why?"

"No thirst"

Hmm… that's strange I haven't even thought about that. The….Cullens…where right Vampires get distracted very easily. They were all looking at me again, if I was human still I would be bright red.

"Now that you mention it no, nothing" I replied

"But that's not normal and are your eyes supposed to look like that?" Set asked

"Like what?" Now I was confused, I mean I'm not thirsty and now something's wrong with my eyes? I must be some sort of freak Vampire.

"Look in the mirror dipshit" Jared laughed as Emily held out a mirror.

I would have been blushing, but I did as Jared said. I walked over to Emily and took the mirror from her. I gasped and the mirror fell to the floor as I did so. My eyes were white. Well not white kinda a grey-white, my hair was down to my waist and was black. I was 5"11 and paler than before. The pack started to laugh at my dumb found expression.

"WOW" was all I said, I picked up the hand held mirror again and looked myself over once again.

"There's a full length mirror in the bathroom" Billy said with a chuckle.

I ran up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror again, you might think I'm vain but I look gorgeous. I noticed that my clothes where a mess and had mud and leaves all over them.

"Bella are you coming back down?" Jared called from downstairs; I swear I'm going to backhand him one day. I ran downstairs

"What about Charlie?" I asked the thought just came to me.

"I'll ask him to live with me after you die in a 'car crash'." Billy said slowly as if I was five.

"Okay I guess that will be alright, so anymore questions?"

"No, I'm good anyone else" Billy looked around the room and everyone shook their heads.

"I should get going then" I looked down.

"No don't go yet" Jake pleaded.

"Where will you go?" Leah asked.

"I don't know I might go to Alaska because there are some other vegetarian vampires there."

"Okay but Bells promise to come visit soon" Jake said sadly

"I promise"

After everyone said their goodbyes I started running towards Alaska when I smelt some odd smell and ran straight in to somebody. I stood up to see nine red eyed vampires. Five were growling at me while the three in the middle just stood there with blank expressions. OMG they're the Volturi. I recognised the three middle one's with translucent skin form one of the pictures in Carlisle's study, now what where their names? Hmm...Aro was the middle one; the other two were…..Mark and Kay or something like that.

"Hello Aro" I said. They all were shocked probably cause the hadn't met me before.

"Hello my dear and who would you be?" Aro replied as he shook my hand.

"My names Be….Izzy and who are the others." It was time to leave my past behind me and start over in this new life.

"Hmm... Interesting, I can't read your thoughts? But this is Caius and Marcus." -That's it I knew they were something like that- "Then the rest are the guard, you do know who we are?" I nodded and he continued. "Okay this is Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Eboni and Heidi" **(A/N: we've added some members to the guard if you want descriptions' on the just send us a message and we'll tell you) **  
"Well apparently I have a glitch in my brain so it could do that" I replied sarcastically.

"You're a mind-shield then that means. My dear are you a new born?" Caius asked

"Yeah, Why?" I answered warily. I have a power, but I guess it makes sense cause it happened when I was human, I mean …him… not being able to read my thoughts and all.

"How old?"

"Um… a day, I guess" The guard's mouths dropped and Aro clapped his hands in delight

"Well well well, I see we have a special one here" Aro cheered

"Why are your eyes white? and we've already established your power, mind-shield." Marcus said, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"I don't know the answer to that"

"What's that awful smell" Caius suddenly interrupted. "It smells like, like"

"Like Werewolf" I finished for him.

He shot me a menacing glare before growling "You know where some are, Child?"

"Yes"

"They are our sworn enemies, how could you not rip their heads off" he spat

"We'll there not really werewolves more like…shape shifters. There ancestors chose the form of a wolf and that's been passed down through the generations" I explained **(A: N/ for the sake of the story let's just pretend the pack and Bella know there shape shifters)**

"Well my dear do you have any family or a coven?" Aro said kindly, once he calmed Caius down.

"No. I lived with my dad but I don't think I'll be able to see him again." I looked down sadly.

"Well my dear I can't stand to see you alone, would you like to come back to Volterra with us?"

"Would I have to feed from humans? You guys do, I can see that, but I won't be a monster." I couldn't stand the thought of having to feed off innocent humans.

"Uh... Of course my dear, if that is what you want... But you're a newborn; I've never seen one with so much control." Aro looked at me amazed.

"I've always been a little different. But I think I will come with you."

"Wonderful my Dear Isabel"

"Isabel?" Why did he call me Isabel?

"I thought that was your name, Izzy is too informal for a Volturi."

"No, not Isabel, how about….Eliza?"

"Perfect, now you will make a great addition to the guard. Come now, we will go. Demetri lead the way" Aro clapped his hands and looked for Demetri.

Then as if rehearsed everyone turned, facing east and started running. They weren't going very fast, but still fast enough that no human would be able to follow them. I was hanging just behind Aro, with my hair blowing out a little behind me. I imagined the wind swirling all the leaves around and my hair waving in the wind like in the movies. With that it happened! Could I? Impossible, I already have my power. Just to be sure I imagined that the leaves would stop and the wind would be still……..and it did! I giggled realising I had two powers and what the 2nd one was. I made the leaves hit Caius then Aro turned around and looked at the dancing leaves around my feet.

"Maybe you will be interesting after all" Caius looked fascinated.

I simply smiled and shrugged

"We'll shall we, I can't wait to see what else you can do. I've never seen a vampire with two powers." Aro seemed deep in thought.

"Okay"

And with that we took off again reaching the private jet. Heidi pulled me aside and said "Don't worry I have the perfect shirt that goes with this gorgeous skirt which will go amazingly with your eyes and I have a spare pair of heels I packed as well cause I can't have you going anywhere like that" She finally stopped for a breath, not necessary but habit, then looked at me expectantly. I looked down and saw my clothes all muddy and torn.

"Umm...Okay?"

She huffed and dragged me on the plane. Once we were in a separate room she started chucking clothes and shoes at me. At the end she showed me a mirror and I took a glimpse of myself and saw that the clothes weren't too bad. They really did suit me. I was wearing a red and sliver pinstriped blouse, a medium-length sliver skirt and black mini wedges.

"Thanks Heidi"

"Awesome, so you liked it?"

"Yeah it's great"

"Cool we better sit down because Aro insisted on flying home and vampire or not your gonna wanna be strapped firmly to your seat. Trust me"

"Okay, Thanks"

We sat down with the others and I strapped myself in tight. Then the plane started accelerating and sliding all over the runway.

"Oh My God" Heidi yelled

"Hold on tight Izzy" Felix chuckled.

With that the wheels started lifting from the road but we were still sliding everywhere, then the back wheels came up and the front jolted down before going almost vertical up into the sky. Finally we were kind of levelled out and turned around heading the Volterra. Soon the plane was going straight and Aro came out looking quite pleased with himself.

"So I want to talk to our dear Izzy" He said with a big smile planted on his face.

"Aro, who is flying the plane?" Marcus had the faintest look of amusement in his eyes while everyone looked around.

"Oh relax its on cruise control" He replied simply.

"Aro there is NO cruise control on planes" Felix burst out laughing

"Really? I'm sure that was what was supposed to happen when I pushed that big red button and made all the other buttons light up….."

"Felix can you please figure out what Aro's done then fly us home!" Caius let out a frustrated sigh.

Felix rushed off.

"Anyway Izzy can you tell me about your human life" Aro begun.

I told them everything; Renée in Phoenix, her and Phil's death, living with Charlie, Forks, the pack, the Cullens and….Him….I begged them not to tell anyone. After an hour of dry sobbing they seemed to want to help me and promised to keep it a secret. That's when we landed and I saw my new home. Aro took me to the throne room when we arrived at the castle.

"I know this is kind of sudden Izzy, but would you like to be my daughter? I feel protective of you in a parental way. You would rule with me and my brothers and you could be the leader of the guard?" Aro stumbled over a few words.

"Yes" Was all I said. Aro smiled and hugged me. I'm going to like it here.

"Well Izzy what do you think of your new home?"

~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~

**There it is hope you liked next chap will be up sooner hopefully. We have a Question, What's your fav colour and do you think Izzy (Bella) should have a boyfriend or mate and if so who? a new charecter or one from the books???? Plz Reveiw  
**


	4. The Girls

5 years. 5 years since I became a vampire and joined my new family. My Father, Aro and Uncle Caius and Marcus always favoured me and they were soon sending me out on missions ahead of the guard. My eyes were getting darker as I hadn't fed since before my mission I had just completed. Felix had come with me to Australia to try tame down a group of newborns that had gotten too reckless and oblivious. Now we were in the outback because Felix wanted to try some Kangaroo. I was wondering around trying to find something else. I missed panther. I stumbled across a campsite. The fire was burnt out but someone was still here and there was a lot of fresh blood. Holding my breath I unzipped the tent to find one girl bleeding freely and the other two frantic.

"Ask her questions or something so she stays con-con-conse-AWAKE!" The blonde was screaming hysterically.

"Okay what's 7 x 2?" The Brunette was a bit calmer but still scared.

"Stuff she knows"

"She does know that!"

No she doesn't! Not when she's going to sleep!"

"Fourteen" The bleeding girl with red hair spoke for the first time

"Fine so she knows that" The Blonde, despite her words, was really happy.

"What are your names?" I said, making my presence know and all three girls turned to look at me as I stepped into their tent.

"Narika Jane Edge," she pointed to the bleeding girl "Shana Morgan Mackay" she looked at the blonde "and I'm Chloe Ann Lingard. Who are you?"

"I'm Eliza but call me Izzy."

"Umm um hi Izzy" the blonde, or Shana said

"Are you girls okay?" I asked and they all turned to me in shock.

"Do we look Okay?" Chloe or the brunette said

"No, not really."

"Really and what gave that away Iz?" Felix said from behind me and I jumped because I didn't realise that he had come over. "Good, not as bad as I thought but she's dying, you need to change her if she is going to have any chance." Felix whispered to me too fast and too low for the girls to be able to hear.

"But I've never changed anyone before what if I kill her?" I whispered back.

"I'll pull you of her before you get the chance." Felix smirked, talking loudly again. "I'll take the other two while you change the other one." he said

"Wh-wh-wh who are you??" Chloe asked

"I am Felix Aaron Volturi and you are going to wait outside with me while Izzy changes you're um…"  
"She's our cousin" Chloe said with a stern look on her face.

"Two things, one we are staying with her, two what do you mean by 'change her'?" Shana asked with a suspicious edge to her voice. Both of them followed Felix outside the tent.

"Umm…um Izzy?" Felix yelled

"Oh just tell them Felix"

"Okay we're vampires" Felix said straight out.

"Huh? Like I vant to drink your blood" Chloe said

"And sleeping in coffins and dungeons" Shana added.

"Well yeah." Stupid Felix he's going to scare the living daylights out of them. 1…2…3 on three I heard Shana scream as she stared to run but then realised she didn't know which way to go.

"Shit" she said and sat down

"Nice Sharni real smooth."Chloe said as she sat down beside her.

"We only drink animal blood" I yelled out to them before they got really scared, while I was still looking over Narika's wounds.

"OMG" Shana suddenly yelled "This means that Nikki's going to become a vampire".

"Well duh princess" Felix said causing Chloe to laugh.

"But, I mean, you know, oh forget it if you're changing her you're changing me as well."

"Ditto" Chloe said while staring at the sky

"Okay girls you can come in and I'll change you as well" I could tell from the sounds of their voices that I could have argued all I liked but they would not have changed their minds one bit about changing into vampires.

"YAY! We're going to be vamps! Shana yelled as she got up but then fell back down.

"Oft" she said as she reconnected with the ground. This then of course set Felix and Chloe laughing. I watched as they looked at their cousin, she was lying still in a pool of blood that I changed her in. Both instantly looked sad.

"Will she be okay?" Chloe asked quietly, were I not a vampire I would have had trouble hearing it. They both turned to look at me.

"Yes she will be, I placed a lot of venom in her."

Shana nodded "Thank you"

"Don't worry. Now are you sure you want this?" I gave them another chance to reconsider.

"Yes definitely." Chloe replied without any doubt in her voice while Shana nodded with the same amount of certainty.

"Okay lay down here" I gestured to their beds. Both moved quickly laying on their backs.

"This will hurt you girls and you will be in pain for three days but when you wake up you will be vampires." Both nodded and I moved too quickly for them to see starting on Chloe then moving to Shana. Within minutes both had their eyes closed and looked as peaceful as Narika. As though they were sleeping.

"I wonder if they are in pain, or if they are like you." Felix asked.

"I hope they are like me I would hate for them to have to feel that kind of pain.

"Come on we should take them now." Felix picked up Shana and Chloe while I took Narika. We made it to the private jet in less than 10 minutes. When we got there I cleaned them up and put them into some spare cloths I had ordered on the run over here. 12 hours later we landed in Volterra, and I took the girls to the castle, into my room and laid them down.

~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*#~*~#~*Time Skip *~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~

The girls were finally starting to move a little. For three days they hadn't moved at all but when I moved them. Their hearts were pumping then one stopped. Chloe gasped, opened her eyes and was standing on the other side of the room in under a second. Another second and Narika opened her eyes after her heart stopped and jumped off the bed. Then another second and the last heart stopped beating, Shana opened her eyes, sat up, looked around and said, "Hey so how's everyone?" The other two laughed and launched themselves at her and all began laughing hysterically.

"Girls?" I asked and all three turned to me and started hugging me and screaming Thank you at me.

"Whoa girls calm down, vampires have super hearing so everyone in the castle can hear you. And I think you just killed my ears." I told them jokingly while rubbing my right ear.

"Sorry" Chloe said more quietly this time while Shana looked thoughtful then said "seriously? HELLO PEOPLE!!!" Narika looked around and said "Ouch nice work Shana."

I smiled. These girls were so nice and cute I wonder if they would like to be my daughters…

"Girls I would like to ask you something"

"Sure ask away"

"Would you like to stay here in Volterra with me and you could be my daughters?" All three girls looked at each other with serious expressions then launched themselves at me

"YES! We would love to" Chloe yelled above the screaming as they hugged me.

"Wow I'm guessing they are very happy about that!" Aro had come into my room, though I hadn't noticed due to the screaming.

"Girls this is my father, Aro, he is the leader of the Volturi, with his two brothers Caius and Marcus, my uncles."

"So that makes you our grandfather?" Chloe asked

"Yes it does"

"Yay! Hey Gramps." Shana said, running up to hug him as he chuckled.

"Hello Girls, you seem to be blending into life as a vampire very easily but we might have to explain a few things first …"


	5. So sorry AN

Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating for like ages but school has been so hectic! I will update tomorrow and I just want to know how many people still want the story? And im changing my Pen Name to All's Angel's .  
So sorry  
xoxox  
NCS


	6. Powers and Hunting

**so sorry bout the wait  
but thanks for being patient  
xoxox  
NCS**

* * *

"So that makes you our grandfather?" Chloe asked

"Yes it does"

"Yay! Hey Gramps." Shana said, running up to hug him as he chuckled.

"Hello Girls, you seem to be blending into life as a vampire very easily but we might have to explain a few things first …"

Narika POV

"Oh but we wanna go shopping" I whined  
"I'm not sure" Granddad said "You are still newborns and we don't know how well you can control your thirst"  
"Please Granddaddy" Shana asked sweetly.  
"Alright darlings, your mother has a card. Go find furniture for your rooms."  
We ran out to find mum because she left when Granddad came in.  
"Mum, Mum Granddaddy said we can go shopping, come on, come on, and come on!!!!" Shana yelled and started running outside.  
"S slow down you have to change first" Chloe yelled after her.  
"Oh" Shana giggled and mum showed us to where we could find some clothes and told us to meet us down stairs. We found some clothes and changed and guess what! We didn't have to wear make-up but put a little lip-gloss and eye-liner for good measures. (**A/N outfits on profile**.) We met mum at the front gate and followed her to the garage.  
"OMG mum I love your car!!!" I squealed.  
It was a black Hummer.  
"Glad you like it Darling" She laughed  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go" Shana jumped up and down while Chloe and I laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Shopping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shopping was exhausting but we got stuff for our rooms. (**Stuff for rooms on profile**) Felix, Demetri and Afton go our bags and went home to set up our rooms- mine was awesome!!!We all had two-storied rooms. It had all black walls except for a green feature wall on the top floor and a purple feature wall on the bottom floor. I ran onto the big fluffy purple rug in the middle of the room, then ran over and jumped on my awesome bright green couch. The top floor had a huge walk in wardrobe and a bathroom and a big bed with a pretty purple cover on it and in the corner was a sparkly purple drum kit.  
"You got a painting thingy in your room!"  
I ran down stairs- wow we are really fast- to see Sharni playing with the paints and easel in the corner.  
"Ooh come see my room-it's gorgeous!" Sharni called as she ran out of my room. I followed her down the hall to her room. It had 2 pink walls a white wall and a black sparkly wall on each floor. One corner was full of mannequins and fabric, and there was a pink heart shaped rug in the middle of the room.  
"Wait till you see what's up here!"She cried out and ran upstairs to her bathroom. "I got a spa!!!!!" She yelled happily while I laughed  
"Come on Princess let's go see Clo's room." I said  
"You know Nikki" She said seriously, looking at me "we really will be soon"  
"How cool is that" we both yelled at the same time and ran downstairs to the only other room (besides mums) in the west wing. We ran straight into Clo.  
"OMG check out my room" She squealed.  
We walked into her room and I gasped. It was stunning, it hadedmonton a sea blue wall and the rest were white while another wall had a painting of a rain forest that looked like you could walk right through the middle of the trees. On one of the white walls there was a bookcase and a big blue rug in the middle.  
"OMG check out her bed" Shana yelled from upstairs.  
Her bed was connected to the wall by the bed head and the rest was hanging with a bright green and blue cover.

After showing Clo our room, we heard Granddad calling us.  
"What!" All three of us called at the same time.  
"I need you in the throne room"  
"Aw but we wanna play in our rooms!"  
"Just come here, god I swear your worse than your mother was"  
When we got to the throne room Granddad asked us to sit down.  
"Now girls because you three are new to this life without any prior knowledge"-he looked at mum when he said this and she glared back-"I need to explain some rules"  
"Alright" Chloe said while Shana sighed "Naww Granddaddy rules?"  
"Yes girls" Mum said before letting Granddad continue.  
"Now we do not drink human blood but we have a closed off area where we will take you after I finish, to hunt animals. We sparkle in the sunlight so don't go out in broad daylight without an umbrella or the cloak that is in your rooms."  
He said some other stuff but I tuned out.  
"Nikki, earth to Nikki" Shana was snapping her fingers in my face.  
"Huh what, we didn't do it, it was all Chloe" I yelled franticly while Sharni started laughing.  
"Nice to know my sisters have my back" Chloe said to us.  
It was then that I noticed a new vampire in the corner he was a tall, dark-haired man with a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion.  
"Now girls as I was saying, my dear friend Eleazar is here to identify your power" Granddad started but was cut off by his friend Eleazar.  
"Well in this case Aro I believe its powers and they all have exceptional control over blood lust" He stated.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Granddad clapped in excitement.  
Eleazar walked over to us and asked us who the oldest was and Chloe waved at him. He put his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Hmm how interesting my darling, seems you have a very powerful mind. You possess the power of telekinesis and the power of knowledge" He said in a dream like state.  
"What's telekinikses" Shana stuttered out.  
"It means she can move things whit her super powerful mind" I taunted Chloe.  
"What's the 'POWER OF KNOWLEDGE'" Chloe said quite dramatically if you ask me.  
"My dear it means that you practically know everything, not in a future seeing type way but as in she knows everything" everything from the past and present but the future still holds mystery  
well to u at least which brings me to Narika"  
"okay Narika now let's see...you have and now how do I say  
this.....basically its a power of guessing you can guess someone's  
intentions and guess the future not in a seer sort of way but you think  
something's going to happen like a intuition. It's also impossible to hate you darling"  
"Me next me next "Shana cried  
"ok my dear, you have a charm that makes it impossible to resist you and can also shoot a bullet out of your fingers"  
"Awesome, let me try" Shana smiled.  
She made her fingers into a 'Gun' and yelled "Bang!" and next thing we know there's a black bullet going through the walls and out the side of the castle.  
"hehe oops" She giggled while Chloe & I just started laughing.  
"Demetri clean that up now" Aro yelled to no one.  
"Well then not to be rude Eleazar but are we finished?" Uncle Caius said.  
"Not quite Caius. It seems the Princesses have developed a 'group power'."  
"Including Izzy?"Aro asked  
"Yes including Eliza, It seems the girls can communicate with each other and show thoughts as pictures when they touch. The other, well as we know Eliza has control over wind and sky. Shana is in charge of water and ice, Chloe is in charge of earth and stone while last but not least Narika has fire and lightning. "  
"Cool" Chloe said with a smile.  
"and with that I bid my adieu my family is waiting. It was nice meeting you Princesses and nice to see you again Eliza. Goodbye Aro"  
"Goodbye my Old Friend" Aro said with a wave.

After Demetri stopped complaining about having to fix the hole in the wall, Granddad decided he should take us hunting. He and Mum went in her black F1 while we went in Shana's Gold Lexus SC. We drove out of the city while singing along to "Lost in Stereo by All Time Low".

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top  
Pretty little time bomb  
Blowing up  
I'll take you down  
Living in the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back  
Gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo  
Don't turn the radio down_

_[ All Time Low Lyrics are found on .com ]  
She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away_

_She works for the weekend  
Mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

We followed them out into the forest until we came to a big arena type thing. We drove through these doors after Granddad entered a code. After we parked the cars we got out.  
"Oh" Shana squealed  
"My" Chloe said shocked  
"God" I finished off  
"This place is massive!"Shana yelled.  
"Glad you like it girls, It has sections for different animals for different countries."Mum explained. After she told us how to hunt we went for it.

Chloe POV

After hunting we got back into our cars and turned the radio on. Ladies and Gentlemen by Short Stack came on and we started singing along.

_Ladies and gentlemen can I,  
Say this story seems alive away from you  
We'll hope for love on hotel floors  
And write a history for teens with dreamer's truths_

_Then he looked her in the eyes  
She considers hiding spades and trumps so bland  
Such a crush wish for wings, in idle hands  
And he said baby jump_

_Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (and)  
Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy_

_So wrap your lips around these lies  
Wo oh oh oh and take your pills to stop the slip_

_Ladies and gentlemen, a truth,  
A definition of a tongue packed full of slick  
And this relationship will sink  
In this hostile place of hospital soundtrack_

_Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (and)  
Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy_

_So wrap your lips around these lies  
Wo oh oh oh and take your pills to stop the slip  
Wo oh oh oh we're playing at a home team quarter breaker (just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight)  
We're swaying and the home team's swimming alone  
But don't you swim alone tonight_

_She sang,  
All this intimacy,  
And it's stitched my throat here to a shotgun  
So put your hands up hun, start the machine  
Can I ask you one more question?  
Let's drive this, into the sea,  
And it's stitched my throat here to a shotgun  
So put your hands up hun, start the machine  
And can I ask you one more question?_

_Ole_

_So wrap your lips around these lies  
Wo oh oh oh and take your pills to stop the slip  
Wo oh oh oh we're playing at a home team quarter breaker (just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight)  
We're swaying and the home team's swimming alone  
But don't you swim alone tonight_

_Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy (and)  
Oh oh oh from the hospital  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy._

Then we started talking about hunting.  
"My fave was Mountain Lions" Nikki said.  
"Na, Cheaters are so much better" Shana replied.

"No Panther is so much better" I added.

We started auguring about which animal tasted the best, we were so busy auguring we didn't realize we were back at the castle until mum tapped on the window making us scream.

* * *

**Hoped you like it, hope to get the next chapter up faster.  
please review if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in the story  
xoxox**

NCS 


	7. Back to the Castle

**Hey all sorry again for the lateness... omg loved new moon Jacob was so hot  
love ya xoxox NCS **

* * *

Nikki POV

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"pfft, you didn't scare us" Shana replied flicking her hand  
"Yep that's why you screamed like little girls" Shaun, one of the guards, said in an English accent walking up to us.  
Damn he's hot. I heard Shana think which made Clo and I giggle. Granddad raised his eyebrows and I mouthed later.  
We walked into the castle and went our separate ways after Shaun parked the cars for us. I was sitting in my room when Shana came in and asked me to do her nails cause Clo told her too and she was too busy writing something unimportant and boring. Gosh she's so immature. I asked her what colour she wanted.  
"Pink please" She smiled at me.  
I started to do her nails while she talked about how hot and cute Shaun was.

Clo POV

When we go home I went to my room and started thinking about my life back home and my ex boyfriend Evan we stated as friends in a band then became more until he showed his true colours. I started to hum a tune that was really good. I started to write some lyrics until Shana burst into my room.  
"CLO!!! Can you do my nails please" she asked.  
"Can't you see I'm busy" I replied  
"ohhh what you doing"  
"Writing, go ask Nikki"  
"Ok" and with that she ran off.  
When I finally finished the lyrics. I ran into Nikki's room but stopped by the reception and got __ to make copies of the music.  
"I wrote a song!!! You want to hear"  
"Yeah" they answered simultaneously  
"Okay come on we should go to the music room" I lead them out of the room  
Once we got there I gave Nikki her sheet music and Shana the lyrics and then picked up my guitar.  
Shana started singing

The power lines went out and I am all alone  
but I don't really care at all not answering my phone  
all the games you played the promises you made  
couldn't finished what you started only darkness still remains  
lost sight couldn't see when it was you and me

Blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before there's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind playbacks such a waste  
you're invisible, invisible to me  
my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face  
lost I couldn't see when it was you and me

blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright

one day you'll wake up  
with nothing but 'you're sorrys'  
and someday you'll get back  
everything you gave to me

Blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright

"Wow girls that was really good" Mum burst into the room "it was so sad. What is it about?"  
"Chloe's ex boyfriend" Shana replied  
"would you like to tell me?"  
"Ok" I said and we all went over to the beanbags in the corner and put them in a circle.  
"Is it alright if I show you"  
"That's fine sweetie. I would like to learn about all of your pasts"  
"then you're going to show as your past, aren't you mum???" Nikki asked  
"yes girls now let's begin"

Izzy's POV

We had just finished Shana's past. They all had very interesting and full on lives, and they were leaving many things behind. Chloe got dux at her school for the past three years, Narika had been accepted into an art academy and Shana was going to states for trampolining. They all had great friends but not much of a family. And now it was my turn to share my past, lol it sounds like I'm at a Alcohol Anonyms meeting, My names Eliza and this is my story, anyway we held on to each other's hands linking us all together. I started thinking about Renee and Phil in Phoenix , then moving in with Charlie at Forks, my first day at the high school and all the kids. I paused.  
"Mum are you alright?" My eldest girl Chloe asked  
"the next part goes into the supernatural. I meet vampires before I became one. It was my ex boyfriends and his family" there where gasps from my girls.  
"What happened mum?" Shana asked  
"I'll show you" I said  
I thought back to our first meeting, how he avoided me then didn't show for a while  
"What a jerk" Chloe muttered causing the other two to nod their heads.  
"Although he is kinda cute" (Edwards played by a different actor check on my profile to see) said, we all turned to look at her "I'm just saying...Continue mummy"  
I showed them the trip to Port Angeles and how he saved me, then meeting his family  
"God, Why was Rosalie such a bitch"  
"I don't know Nikki, they didn't stick around long enough for me to find out."  
"They left you!!" Chloe screeched as vines started to creep in the windows.  
"Calm down Chloe. Let me finish the story"  
I continued from meeting his family, and then showed them our meadow, to playing baseball in the clearing where James, Laurent and Victoria showed. I then skipped to the ballet studio and how he saved my life, then I thought about Jake and the pack and all the fun I had with them. I also told them about the fight between Jake and Edward over plain old me. Then my birthday party and Edwards distance after that and finally that faithful day in the woods, him leaving me, Sam finding me and Jake helping me to get better. Laurent coming to the clearing and the pack trying to save me then Volterra.  
"So that's my story" I finished.  
"It's so sad" Shana said and hugged me followed by my other two angels.

* * *

**Hoped you like it plz review XD  
xoxox  
NCS **


End file.
